lalaloopsylandfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Winter Games
Transcript Mittens: Hup, two three four, hup, two three four... Swirly: I gotta make sure my jumps and spins are perfect. Jewel: Hey, guys! Whatcha doin'? Mittens: We're in training. We're getting in shape for the upcoming Winter Games. Swirly: Yeah, and the Winter Games are a series of snow-themed competitions. The winning team receives a giant trophy. There's gonna be sledding, skiing, snowboarding, skating, and more! Ivory: Right, so we need to get in shape. Jewel: That's good. I'll be looking forward to the Winter Games. Good luck getting that trophy. Meanwhile, Forest Evergreen overhears the Winter dolls talk about the Winter Games. Forest: Gosh, the Winter Games sure sound interesting. Maybe I'll tell the other Outdoor dolls and we can team up to compete against the Winter dolls. I've got to win that trophy! The Winter dolls and the Outdoor dolls train for a few days. They practice sledding, skiing, snowboarding, ice skating, fighting with snowballs, and making ice sculptures. Finally, the day of the Winter Games arrives. Minty: Welcome, one and all, to the annual Lalaloopsy Land Winter Games! I hope our teams are ready to compete in these chilly events! So, without further ado, let the games begin! The first competition is a sledding race. Minty: In this event, our teams will sled down a slippery slope, so they will have to guide each other through the track, and the team who goes through the hoop is the winner of the race. Mittens: This ought to be easy. I'm an expert at sledding, so I can handle the slippery slopes. Minty: Ready, set, go! Mittens and her team hop onto their sleds and go down the slopes, with the following team after them. Mittens: Woohoo! This is awesome! Swirly: Yikes! This slope is a lot more difficult than I thought! Ivory: Calm down, honey! You remember how this slope goes, right? This hill is full of obstacles, such as rocks and wooden logs, and you have to navigate in order to avoid them or to move to a safe path of the hill. Ice patches are also scattered across this hill, allowing us to speed up for a brief moment. Mittens guides her sled by swerving left or right when she comes across an obstacle. She passes logs covered in snow to jump and passes ice patches to speed up. Her teammates follow. Forest passes an ice patch and speeds up. Forest: Hahaha! You'll never catch us! Suddenly, he bumps into a log and goes flying off of his sled. Forest: AAAAUGH! As Forest collapses, Mittens and her team pass by. Forest: Stupid log. Mittens's team gets to the end of the slope. As they make the jump, they go through the hoop, they land at the end of the hill and win the sledding race. Minty: Here are the results. Forest's team kept colliding into obstacles as they tried to speed up, leaving them with 4 points. Mittens's team were able to guide themselves down the slope with no trouble at all, scoring them 31 points. Mittens: Yes! I knew we could win this race! We're winter-themed dolls, and we can handle any slippery slope! Ace: I sure hope we can do better in the next events. We're outdoor-themed dolls, and outdoor-themed dolls never give up. The next event is the figure skating competition. Minty: In this event, our teams will perform tricks on the ice. If they do perfect gestures, they will earn bonus points at the end. Swirly: Are you ready, Winter? Let's do this! Winter: I can't wait to show off my stunts on the ice. Minty: Ready, set, go! Mittens's team glides across the ice while performing tricks. Swirly: Watch this. Swirly performs different tricks. Swirly: Axel jump! Layback spin! Camel spin! Stag jump! Lute jump! Arabesque spiral! Mittens and her teammates follow Swirly and copy her movements. Swirly: Wow, I made a perfect figure eight! Mittens: That might earn us some points! Meanwhile, Forest's team is trying to keep their balance on the ice. Forest: Yikes, this ice is a lot more slippery than I expected! Ace: Whoop! Sir: Whooooaaa! Kat: Whoooo! Patch: Yiyiyiyiyiyi! Forest's team slip and slide on the ice. Some of them fall on their faces or crash into one another. As Mittens's team finish their routine, Minty counts up the score. Minty: Here are the results. Forest's team did poorly as they were incapable of staying balanced while on the ice, and their tricks and gestures showed how mad clumsy they were. They scored 3 points. But Mittens's team did amazing, and their gestures were very graceful. They scored 102 points. Swirly: If it weren't for me, then we wouldn't score any points at all! I'm sure we'll win the next competitions. The next event is the Snowball Blitz. Minty: In this event, our teams will compete against each other in a snowball fight. Each team will need some cool moves to outlast their opponents and will have to target the most opponents before the time elapse. Holly: Hear that? We need cool moves to outlast Forest's team. We'll fling snowballs as fast as we can while we avoid their attacks. Minty: Ready, set, go! Holly: Allright, here we go. I'm setting up the final cannons and preparing the catapult. Mittens: Hey, Forest! Eat this! Mittens throws a snowball at Forest, which hits him in the face. Forest: Hey! No fair! I wasn't ready yet! Patch: We gotta fight them back, or else we'll lose to them again! Ace: I got my snowball bazooka ready. Kat: That's great! Fire! Ace fires a snowball from his bazooka, but Ivory makes an ice force field and blocks it. Ace: What the heck? She was immune to the snowball I fired! Mittens's team throws snowballs at Forest's team, who try to throw snowballs back at the other team. Forest: Good golly, Mittens's team is mad strong! There's no way we'll be able to beat them! Kat: We've only got a few seconds left! We need to do something to beat them! Suddenly, Holly shoots a snowball from a cannon, which hits Kat. Kat: Oof! Mittens's team shoots snowballs from the cannons and hit the rest of the members of Forest's team. They block out the snowballs that Forest's team throws at them using their ice powers. Holly: Okay, we only have ten seconds left. We're going to crush Forest's team. Holly places a giant snowball onto the catapult and prepares to launch it. Holly: Fire! Mittens and Swirly launch the snowball and it lands on most of Forest's teammates. Luckily, Forest is able to get out of the way before the snowball falls on his team. Holly: Yes! Minty: Time's up! Time to count up the scores. Minty counts up the scores. Minty: Here are the results. Forest's team threw snowballs using bazookas, fake cat paws, sheilds, and other things. Forest, however, scored a penalty by using his axe to chop up some of the snowballs that Mittens's team threw at him, which can be very dangerous. Forest's team scored 23 points. Mittens's team threw the most snowballs and were able to outlast their opponents with their unique moves and weapons. They scored 102 points. Holly: Yes! We'll win these games for sure! The next event is the Ski Showdown 2000. Minty: In this event, the two teams will need to keep themselves on the path. If they don't want to go too fast, they'll need to slow down, but none of our competitors should go too slow, or else they won't earn any points. If any competitor launches off of a ramp, they need to land on the path safely, or they'll wipe out. Mittens: Hear that? We're going to take it nice and easy. We'll go fast, but not too fast or too slow. Minty: Ready, set, go! The two teams go down the slope. Mittens accelerates and shoots up a ramp. She lands safely and continues down the slope. She swerves left and right, making sure not to hit any trees, rocks, or logs that get in the way and shoots up ramps. Every time she jumps over an obstacle, she does a perfect backflip. Ivory uses a penguin for skis. Forest's team is having a hard time keeping up, and they either go too fast or slow down. Forest: Gosh, Mittens's team is really fast! We'll never catch up to them without wiping out! We need to find a way to keep up to them. Sir: I'm trying to go faster, but I'm worried about crashing into a tree or something. Ace: I've got rocket jets on my skis, so they might make me go faster. Kat: Um, Ace? That might not be such a good idea. I think it counts as a penalty if you add rockets to your skis. Ace: Who cares? I gotta speed up somehow to catch up to our opponents! Ace activates the rockets in his skis and speeds down the slope. Ace: Eat my dust, Mittens! Suddenly, he doesn't watch where he's going and crashes into a tree. Patch tries to earn a few points by doing a backflip on his skis, but he doesn't stick the landing and crashes to the ground. Sir speeds up, but he crashes into a log and goes tumbling down. Kat uses a snow leopard to go faster, but the leopard goes too fast and she almost crashes. Peggy ties sails to her skis to accelerate, but the sails don't catch that much wind and she goes too slow. Mittens's team crosses the finish line and wins, with the members of Forest's team tumbling behind. Minty: Here are the results. Forest's team either went too fast or too slow. They didn't watch for the obstacles and kept wiping out. They scored 5 points. Mittens's team did excellent, as they kept their speed level at a steady pace. They went fast, but not too fast, and they didn't wipe out one bit! They scored 10 points. Ace: Oh, man. I really wanted to win that trophy. If Mittens's team wins the Games, we won't recieve any trophy. Forest: Guys, there's still hope. There are only two more events to go. If we score more points than Mittens's team, we might get a chance to win. The next event is the Snow 'n' Ice Sculpture Contest. Minty: In this event, our teams will build a sculpture out of either snow or ice. The team who makes the best sculptures will earn points. Ivory: This should be easy. I can make a sculpture out of snow and ice with my own powers! Mittens: I'm pretty sure we all can, Ivory! Ivory: Well, not that I'm bragging or anything. Minty: You have ten minutes to make your sculptures. Ready, set, go! The two teams get to work on their sculptures. MIttens's team make their sculptures with no trouble at all, while Forest's team is struggling a little bit. Forest: I don't think I've ever made a sculpture like this before. It looks pretty tricky. Ace: I think we'd better do what we can. Forest's team gets to work on their sculptures. Mittens: This seemed like a great idea, Ivory! If we build our sculptures in ice and then cover them in snow, we'll earn some extra points. Mittens's team sculpts and shapes for nine whole minutes. Eventually, the two teams finish their sculptures. Minty: Time's up! Time to count the scores. Minty counts up the scores. Minty: Forest's team built a sculpture that didn't seem to have any structure or shape. They earn 3 points. Mittens's team did a wonderful job sculpting a snow dog. They earn 45 points. Ivory: Oh, this is wonderful! I knew we could make a perfect sculpture! Mittens: Forest, what was your team's sculpture supposed to be anyway? Forest: I think it was a monkey. I tried using a chainsaw to carve the ice, but Ace had other ideas. We tried to make a perfect ice monkey, but since we're not good at carving ice and snow, it just came out as wonky. Mittens: Well, there might be still some time for you to earn a few more points. The last event of the games is the Downhill Snow Dash. Minty: In this event, our teams will go on a downhill rush on their snowboards or sleds and glide their way toward the finish line. They will have to avoid rocks and tree stumps as they go along. If they jump off a ramp, they'll earn bonus points. Forest: Um, Sir? Where's your snowboard? Sir: Don't have one. I'll just use my shield instead. Patch: This better be easy. We're not going to lose to those winter girls. Minty: Ready, set, go! The teams go down the slope. Mittens swerves left and right to avoid obstacles and jumps off ramps. When she's in the air, she does tricks on her snowboard before she hits the ground again. Sir: This should be easy. I'm able to go down any slope on my shield without falling off or colliding into any obstacles. Patch: I added sails to my snowboard to go faster. Kat: I can go as fast as a snowcat! Forest's team tries to catch up with Mittens's team, but they keep colliding into obstacles along the way. Sir: I'm really skilled when it comes to snowboarding. Maybe I can beat Mittens's team using speed! Sir accelerates and dodges obstacles. He decides to shoot up a ramp to catch up to Mittens. Suddenly, he misses the ramp and bumps into a rock, and as he collides into it, he flies off his shield. Sir: Gaaaah! Sir falls flat on his face. Mittens and her team pass by him. Sir: Okay, so maybe I shouldn't have gone that fast. After the members of Forest's team have wiped out, Mittens's team crosses the finish line. Minty: Here are the results. Forest's team went way too fast, and they didn't look were they were going, which lead to most of them colliding into obstacles. They also wiped out because they didn't stick the landing when they tried to perform tricks. They scored 210 points. Mittens's team was really fast and swift, and they performed flawless tricks and stuck the landing. They scored 400 points. Mittens: Yes! Forest: What?! No fair! Mittens's team scored more points than we did! Kat: Yeah, and they earned more points than us in the other events as well! Patch: I have a bad feeling that they will win the trophy after all... In the winners' circle, Minty calculates the points that both teams scored. Minty: I've counted the scores. It's time to see who wins the trophy! Forest's team scored 248 points total. Mittens's team scored 690 points total. Mittens's team scored the most points, so they're the winning team of this year's Winter Games! Mittens: Yay! Swirly: Hooray! Holly: Woohoo! Winter: Awesome! Forest: No! Ace: Why?! Patch: This is not fair! Kat: Hmph! I can't believe we lost to those winter girls! That's it! I quit! Ace: Me too. Patch: Same here. Sir: Ditto. Mittens: Wait! Guys, please don't quit! Outdoor Team: Huh? Mittens: We may have won the trophy, but that doesn't mean you can just quit because you lost to us. Ace: Really? Ivory: Yes. The reason why you lost to us was because you were stressing out too much and overworking yourselves. Winter: You were worrying too much about winning the trophy, and you let your worries get the best of you as you competed in the events. Swirly: The reason why you didn't do so hot was because your thoughts of winning the trophy were just getting in the way of your sportsmanship. Patch: They were? Holly: Yes, they were. Mittens: You know what, Forest? Winning isn't everything. You don't have to beat your opponents with strength or speed. You can just give it all you've got. Even if you don't win, you can still have fun. Forest: Really? Winter: Mittens is right. If you're competing against someone, don't think about winning or losing. You should stay confident in yourself, and you'll always find a way to win. It's not how you win or lose, it's how you play the game. Forest: You know what? Mittens was right. We shouldn't let our thoughts of winning or losing block out our sportsmanship. We don't have a need to worry about winning or losing. Ace: Yeah. Next time, we should just have fun and stay confident in ourselves. Kat: I guess we should. Forest: Come on, guys. Let's go home. I've had enough of the snow and ice for one day. Category:Episode Category:Stories Category:Comedy